Ranks, Titles and Positions In The Mafia
Overview It can take many years to become a made member in the Mafia, but In order to become a "Made Man" which is a fully initiated member in the Mafia, you have to commit a murder or in some cases many murders. You have to be 100% Italian (but over the years there have been some exceptions to that rule, Associates Associates are not made members of the Mafia, but they work for the Mafia. Associates cannot turn down an order from the Mafia if Mafia gives them an order they have to follow it, and they can never refuse or they will be killed slowly. Associates are used for either drives, bodyguards, hitmen, enforcers, errand boys, or money collectors for high-ranking members of the Mafia. Associates are either good money-makers or good hitmen for the Mafia. Associates must give at least 30% of their weekly earnings to the Captains. Associates can be of any ethnicity, but those not of Italian descent cannot advance any further and actually be inducted into a mafia family. A notable exception is the Chicago Outfit, which has had soldiers and made men that were of German, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, Jewish, Polish, Irish, English, or Hispanic descent. Nevertheless, non-Italian associates such as Meyer Lansky can still be very influential. Soldiers The lowest-ranking members of the Mafia, the grunts of the organization, generally sticking out their neck in the hope of making a name for themselves by demonstrating their loyalty to the organization and protecting the organization at all costs. Soldiers are used to commit murder, assassinations, bombing, arson, extortion, death threats, blackmailing, witness intimidation, jury intimidation, police corruption, political corruption, government corruption. They are the workers for the organization that work the streets making a lot of money and killing a lot of people for the bosses and the organization. Caporegimes El Capitan, Capo, or Caporegime, is the captain of a large crew. The captain heads a large crew of anywhere from 20 to 1,000 soldiers and associates and can order them to do absolutely anything, The captains report directly to a boss or underboss who hands down the orders and instructions. He is very powerful and has the power to order his crew to do anything and everything he desires. The Captains has total power and control over his crew of soldiers and associates, who does absolutely anything the Captain commands. The Captain must receive at least 40% of his soldiers and associates weekly earnings, and the Captains kick up 25% to the bosses and keeps the rest for himself. Most Captains are very rich and powerful men due to their soldiers and associates making them so much money and a daily basis. Most Captains are multi-millionaires and some are even billionaires. Consigliere The consigliere, or chief advisor, or counselor, is the Bosses right-hand man. The Consigliere is very powerful in the organization, and he plays one of the most important roles in a crime family. He is a close and trusted friend and confidant of the family boss for strategic information, diplomatic counsel, and sound advice. The Consigliere is someone who the Boss trusts and goes to for advice, counsel or information regarding the organization, operations, or businesses. The Consigliere is meant to offer unbiased information based on what he sees as best for the crime family. He’s normally incredibly intelligent, diplomatic, ruthlessly efficient, rational, resourceful, street-smart and astute, and he is normally a clever talker, resourceful thinker, and diplomatic advisor. Unlike the underboss, the consigliere is chosen solely for his abilities and the amount of vast knowledge, and intelligence he possesses. Generally, only the boss and underboss have more authority than the consigliere in a crime family. The Consigliere is very powerful in the command hierarchy, he is the "third in command". UnderBoss The Underboss or Lieutenant is second-in-command in the organizational hierarchy of the crime family. His level of authority varies, but he is ready to stand in for the boss at any given moment. He is the second most powerful man in the crime family, the Boss is the only one that has power and authority over the Underboss. If the Boss dies, normally the Underboss would take the reigns as Boss of the crime family, but there have been exceptions. Boss The Boss, the Don, the King, the Dictator, is the head of the organization, the boss is a dictator or king and has the power to order anything and everything from anyone in the crime family. The Boss makes all the important decisions, much like a CEO of a company would. Although each mob boss may run his crime family in a different way, they have one thing in common: they are greatly respected and widely feared by their subordinates. All of the men in his outfit pay him a tribute and kill for him.